


I don't care (except I do)

by lighthouse_at_sea



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen, Little My has trouble saying she cares about people, Mild Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea
Summary: Sniff gets hurt and Little My doesn't care. Not one bit.
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My & Sniff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I don't care (except I do)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small. I really like Little My and Sniff's relationship in the show but there isn't much written for them.

The scream was high pitched and drawn out. Little My and Snufkin slowed to a stop.

"It hurts! My leg! I feel blood!"

"Let me see!" Little My yelled, scampering over to Sniff, a pile of wriggling limbs in the grass. The idiot had probably tripped over a pebble.

She hovered over his face. His eyes were darting all over and he was hyperventilating or something.

"Can you move your hands, Sniff? I can bandage it up," Snufkin offered.

Little My had seen first hand how much a little strip of bandage could make the whiny creature feel better, and that way they could continue on their way to the beach! It had been her idea since Moomin and Snorkmaiden were on one of their little playdates. And neither she nor anyone else should have to witness that.

"Okay..." His voice came out shaky. "Oh, I can't look!"

Sniff pulled his hands away and Little My's hackles rose. Sniff's whole leg was bloody!

She whipped her gaze over to Snufkin, who was carefully studying the injury before him.

"It's alright, Sniff. You probably just grazed it against the rock. It's not deep at all."

"Put the bandage on it! Put the bandage on it!"

Snufkin pursed his lips. "I will. But then we better head to Moominhouse so we can wash it out."

"Is it going to get infected? Is he going to need an amputation?"

Her brother shot her a glare as Sniff's cries picked back up. "No! I love my leg!"

Little My's cheeks burned and she scrunched up her face. "Well?"

"No, he's not going to need an amputation." He turned toward their friend. "You're going to be just fine."

The small roll of bandages was depleted as Snufkin expertly wrapped them around Sniff's leg. "Okay, let's get you up now."

Sniff peeked an eye open. "It's all done?"

"Yep. All done."

Sniff took in the new information. He looked down to his leg where the bandage now covered the wound. He pushed himself into a sitting position and tentatively placed a bit of weight onto his injured leg, pushing his foot against the ground.

Wobbily, he stood up and looked around with worried eyes.

Little My groaned and rolled her eyes. See, he was fine all along! How annoying, worrying them all for nothing. "All that whining! You're perfectly fine!"

"It still hurts a lot, Little My! I need to get it cleaned or it will get infected!"

 _Hmph!_ Little My glared at him and then Snufkin for good measure.

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> More chapters or keep this as a stand alone? I haven't decided.


End file.
